1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for keeping and mixing two substances, preferably liquids, the first substance being held directly in a container which also hold an ampoule, which can be broken while the container is closed, for the second substance.
2. Description of Prior Art
For liquids which consist of two different components which are to be mixed only shortly before the liquid is used, containers are known in which an ampoule is provided for keeping one of the liquids inside the container. One of the areas of application of containers of this type is to keep and mix liquid hair dyes.
A container for mixing a plurality of components is known for example from Swiss Patent Specification No. 634007, in which a number of ampoules are provided which can be broken with the aid of a very expensive mechanism. In addition, in the case of an aerosol container, it is known from the German Gebrauchsmuster (Utility Model) G No. 81 34 396 for example, to break an ampoule disposed in the aerosol container by tilting the valve. This known apparatus, however, requires a considerable application of force. In addition, only when the container is subsequently turned over through 180.degree., can the ampoule be emptied and both substances mixed.